


Exsanguination

by TavecIncertum



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Male Solo, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Narcissist!Elijah, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Rating: X, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: Just how in love with yourself and your creations can you be? Elijah asks himself that question often, yet consistently outdoes himself every day. Between thoughts of himself and of the androids he created, the combination leaves him lustful. This is an idea of how he spends his time.





	Exsanguination

A squeaking turn of a knob echoed in a spacious bathroom, a sudden static of a rain-fall shower head spraying water onto the white, spotless tile. Heat within moments started to send coils of steam up into the air and fogged sheer, glass walls of the shower box. The soft patter of feet could be heard making their way around the room and fabric rustled in sequence, a silken whine coming from the plush robe wrapped around an individual. 

The male in the room had turned on heel and was now leaning over the sink, hands gripping the edges of the fluted basin. The large, wall-sized mirror before him started to fog and all the while he stared eye to eye with his reflection, ocean-blue orbs focusing and soaking in every ounce of his reflection. He’d certainly changed through the years, that could be easily said about him. 

Deep chestnut hair was slicked back into a post-chlorine knot and tied with a dark elastic, keeping the messy undercut tamed into a much more regal appearance. His skin seemed pale for the season, having spent most of his time indoors and avoiding whatever it was that society wanted with him. Yet with the years that time had cast upon him, he was rather unscathed by how cruel genetics could act for people in their thirties. In fact, many questioned his morality... After all, he was the God of the modern age. 

“That’s right... Elijah Kamski... God of the modern age. Surely we’ve been called that in --several-- interviews.” His lips skimmed back in a smirk and he watched just how easily his features gave off such a mysterious attraction. He was starting to think he might be a decent rival for Hades himself. He’d brought life to an object and solved a third of the problems of the world along with it. 

Pulling himself away from his reflection as fog claimed the remnants of the glass surface, he untied the rope that kept his robe together and pulled the article off altogether. Confident steps took him in stride into the shower and once under the heated spray, his lips parted in a rumbling groan. His head rolled along his shoulders as the water sprayed down onto him in pleasant, gentle drops. Sliding down the curves of his shoulders and biceps and wrapping along the indents and edges of his forearms. He wasn’t just a genius; he looked like he deserved to take over the playboy mansion. At least nowadays he did. 

Hands worked soapy trails down his chest and slid along his abs in such a way it almost teased him, fingers coming dangerously close to his length. His lip was mulled over by his top teeth and as his eyes closed in response to the shower-head drizzling down across his head. The heat of the water was nearly too much but just enough to burn a little bit, leaving fiery hot trails and ribbons of warmth along his body in every direction. 

His mind melted away with the water and his senses were drowned out -or rather in tuned- with his surroundings and whatever was going on around him. Hands roamed his own body and without much more hesitation, reached down to grip his semi-erect length and begin to stroke it. Up and down, a slight twisting motion being made with his fingers to the base. 

Elijah’s jaw set in a swallow and mind wandered from place to place, searching for whatever it took to get him into a much more playful headspace. Before long, intrusive thoughts started to flicker behind his eyelids and for a moment, his hand paused at gripping his shaft. His eyes shot open and chest spiked with a breath, fingers digging into his flesh and allowing the water to remain the only lubricant. 

His arm flexed with the motion and he was caught quietly gnawing at the inside of his cheek. It felt good, with whatever it was in his head and the rapid motion of his hand; he knew how to get there. No matter what, he always knew how to get himself the best and the fastest, no one managed to compare when it came to what he wanted. 

Unless he could instruct them. 

A spasm rang through his abdomen and pearly blue eyes rolled back into his head with a groan. His shoulders fell against the glass and he found himself leaning against the cleared, body printed glass for support. The condensation was wiped away by the silhouette of his body and flesh threatened to push a little too hard on the fragile surface. 

An eager, slightly calloused thumb grazed along the head of his cock and he pressed the digit into the supple flesh just below the ridge; a slight pressure and he was seeing stars in his vision. Just a little pressure, not too much and never quite a scrape, just enough to say that there was something there that wasn’t entirely soft. The feeling of teeth was the only other likeness that always managed to drive him into a pleasure that nearly blinded him. 

One hand snaked up to his neck and the pressure of his fingers indented the sides of his throat, digging into the veins to stop the flow of blood up to his head. Within a few seconds he was already breathy and panting, no matter the airflow, his head still spun and soon ached from the pressure behind his eyes. All the while, his hand worked his cock over and he started to buck into his circled hand, grip staying small and not giving way for the girth of his length. 

Blue started to take over his vision and in a split second, images flashed through his mind, eyes closing and body tensing from his toes to the tips of his ears. A breathless moan tore out of his lips and his hand dropped from the grasp around his neck; a final thrust of his hips before he spasmed with orgasm. Cum painting itself up onto his abdomen to be washed down his body by the flowing water. His body wracked with shivers and for a moment, he struggled to stand, body being supported by the creaking frame of glass. 

As the brunette managed to come to, there was a different air about him, eyes dark and shimmering with a cloudy cover. His lips were thinned into a line and without minding the fact the shower was running, he walked in a somber pace out of the bathroom with a dripping trail flowing from his body. 

The only stop on his voyage, was past his bedside dresser, fingers retrieving cold steel that was already primed and ready to shoot. His feet took him through the quiet house until he reached a corridor that contained a stationary blonde woman. Her eyes were closed and she was standing on a pedestal; something that allowed her to wirelessly charge and dock. After all, she was the first model he’d ever created and still hadn’t had all the kinks worked out. But at this rate, she never would. 

“Chloe.” 

Blue eyes opened and an automatic smile drew across her face, her programming starting up with his voice activation. “Hello, Elijah-” 

The ringing of a gunshot echoed through the halls and certainly startled any wildlife in the surrounding woods. The androids body slumped down onto her knees and head fell back against her shoulders; a plastic ‘thunk’ sounding with each way she crumpled. Thirium started to ooze out from between her eyes and resembled blood in an eerie likeness, a consistency that only a psychopath would know. As it dripped down her flawless, porcelain face, his eyes were drawn to it much like his reflection.

There was something just so beautiful about both of his creations, coexisting just before they became non-existent; yet again to be separated. 

Crouching down by the motionless body, his fingertips dipped into the blue-blood and with an amused grin across his face, wrote playfully across the arms of the synthetic woman. 

'GOD OF THE MODERN AGE'

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had the idea that Kamski really hates the fact that he's entirely attracted to Chloe. Not only is he attracted to her, but his ego is also beyond repair and blown way out of proportion. Leaving him in a tangled, confused and angry, hot mess. After all, he's left with control of a beautiful woman that follows his every command and the media basically worships him. The boy has to have a god complex and that really butters my bread on both sides. :^)


End file.
